halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
It’s the unkindest cut of all
http://archive.fo/AYHXt = IT'S THE UNKINDEST CUT OF ALL. = Link/Page Citation Byline: - Sandra Barrera Imagine walking into the Bates Motel just as a late-night college party goes horribly wrong. Sorority girls and cheerleaders are chopped into pieces. The star football player has just lost his throwing arm and he's freaking out. Amid all the graphic, blood-splattered scenes of carnage and pandemonium, it dawns on you: The only way out of this year's Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios Hollywood, which opens Friday, is on foot. Better get a move on. ``We've transformed our entire park into a living, breathing horror movie so that everywhere you go you're going to run into things and see things you don't expect,'' says John Murdy, Universal Studios Hollywood's creative director. Murdy is the guy whose job it is to prey on the psychological fears of park-goers insane enough to brave what promises to be the most intense Halloween Horror Nights of them all. ``With this particular demographic, you can't be too extreme,'' Murdy say. ``You can't go far enough.'' And he cautions this scare-o-rama is not suitable for kids, particularly those under 13. Due to the graphic nature of the scenarios, it's strictly adults-only. At the center of Halloween Horror Nights is the 25-minute-long blood-curdling Terror Tram: The Director's Cut experience. Park-goers are taken out to a remote area of the backlot, told to get off the tram and walk through some of the most infamous sets in horror-movie history, such as the ``Psycho'' house and ``War of the Worlds'' plane wreckage. Of course the real movie sets have been taken over by a sociopath-filmmaker known only as The Director. As the story goes: He's an Eastern European filmmaker who was hired by Universal Studios for an upcoming horror production. When executives saw the daily footage coming back, they were horrified and fired him. The Director refused to quit his so-called masterpiece. So he now preys on park-goers as the next actors/victims of his horror movie in the making. From the bloody massacre to a plane crash teeming with hungry zombies, you'll hurry back to the tram for one more twist in the Mummy's Tomb, where The Director puts you though the final cut. For people who may be a little freaked-out by the horror side, there are other things to do and see. Just watch your back. HALLOWEEN HORROR NIGHTS Where: Universal Studios Hollywood, 100 Universal City Plaza, Universal City. When: 7 p.m. to midnight Oct. 13-14, 20, 27 and 31; 7 p.m. to 2 a.m. Oct. 21 and 28. Tickets: $34 to $39 in advance; $49 at the door; $79 to $99 for front-of-line passes. (800) 864-8377 www.universalstudios.com. CAPTION(S): photo Photo: Flesh-eating corpses run amok at Universal Studios Hollywood's Director's Cut attraction. COPYRIGHT 2006 Daily News No portion of this article can be reproduced without the express written permission from the copyright holder. Copyright 2006, Gale Group. All rights reserved. Gale Group is a Thomson Corporation Company. Please bookmark with social media, your votes are noticed and appreciated: Category:Halloween Horror Nights article Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2006 (Hollywood)